A Scruffy Good Time
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben is injured after a fight with Vilgax, Jocu and Vivo decide to bring in Scruffy to help the young hero.


**A story by guestsurpise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben limped into the mansion and groaned. His entire body ached and was covered with bruises after a terrible fight with Vilgax.

"That bloodthirsty alien. I hope we somehow get rid of him for good!" Ben groaned, now turning over and rubbing his back in pure exhaustion. At that moment, both Rachel and Sasha walked in and took a good look at him.

"Oh Ben," Sasha cooed.

"You don't look too good," Rachel added.

"It's just a bruise. I'm alright," Ben said gently.

"No it's not just a bruise. You need plenty of rest and soup to help yourself to feel better," Sasha added.

"We will make you some potato soup right now," Rachel added.

"Oh you guys don't have to do that," Ben said, now trying to get up.

"Don't move. You need rest," Rachel said, now pinning him back down. Ben smiled as the girls began making him comfortable and taking care of him.

After Ben felt a bit better, the girls went into the kitchen and began to cook some soup for Ben. As they were cooking, the girls jumped at the feeling of someone hugging them from behind!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Sasha jumped.

"GAH!" Rachel yelped.

"Easy girls!" Jocu grinned, now holding Rachel.

"It's us," Vivo smiled, now holding Sasha.

"You guys always shock us," Rachel giggled, now turning and hugging Jocu and Vivo.

"And we are always ready to see you!" Sasha smiled, now hugging both of them too.

Both girls then looked and saw that the brothers brought a guest! It was none other than Scruffy the tickle beast!

"Scruffy!" Sasha said happily.

"Hey, boy!" Rachel chuckled, now tickling under the beast's chin.

"I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you!" Sasha giggled, now hugging him. The big blue behemoth affectionately licked Sasha's cheek.

Both of them cuddled the beast and didn't notice that Ben had still been waiting for his soup patiently. But he was getting hungry.

"R-Rachel? Sasha?" Ben called out gently, not wanting to bother them.

"Oh Ben, we're sorry! We're coming with your soup now!" Sasha called.

"Ben? Soup? What's wrong?" Jocu asked in concern.

"He is injured and a bit down in the dumps so we are taking care of him," Sasha said.

"We can bring him some fruit snacks. He loves those," Vivo offered.

"He would love that! But I think he would love to see you guys more!" Rachel grinned.

"Of course! You guys are his best friends!" Sasha smiled.

"Well thank you girls. We do want to cheer him up," Vivo said, now following them to find Ben.

Ben was sitting and reading a magazine when he saw the girls walk in with some fresh soup and tea and the princes behind them.

"Hey guys!" Ben smiled.

"Hey there, buddy!" Vivo said, now hugging him.

"How are you feeling?" Jocu asked, now sitting next to him.

"Oh better I guess," Ben smiled. "Now that you guys are here and we are here with the girls. They're like sisters to me."

"And we love you too, Ben!" Rachel said, hugging him.

"Oh and we have someone we want you to meet!" Sasha added.

"Who?" Ben asked curiously.

"Our buddy, Scruffy!" Jocu smiled.

"Scruffy? Who's-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben screamed, now flipping back over the sofa after seeing the large salivating beast.

"BEN!" Rachel gasped.

"Ben are you alright?!" Sasha said.

"Oh, come on! We have a big, crazy monster in here?! Everyone, run!" Ben said, now trying to press his Omnitrix but he was too weak to stop Jocu grabbing his wrist.

"Hold on there, kid! Scruffy won't hurt you!" Jocu tried to explain.

"No way! Keep that thing away from me!" Ben panicked, now limping as fast as he could from the room.

Sasha blinked. "Well that didn't go as planned..."

"It's because Ben is in a weakened state and he's afraid." Vivo said.

"We need to find him! I'm sure he is terrified out of his mind!" Rachel said.

"We will find him! Scruffy, find him boy!" Sasha said, now letting the tickle beast go.

* * *

Ben tried to find a place to hide. He stopped running when his side started throbbing in pain.

"Oh, man!" Ben clutched his wound. "I gotta...get out of here-"

But two furry tails grabbed Ben's arms and pinned him down to the floor.

"WHOA!" Ben gulped when Scruffy approached the trapped teen and put his big paw on Ben's stomach.

"Get off of me, you, you, whatever you are!" Ben demanded.

Scruffy growled in his throat, making Ben regret what he said. "Uh, just for the record, I don't make good monster food."

Scruffy was confused until he realized Ben thinks he's going to eat him. Getting a playful idea, Scruffy starts licking Ben's face.

"AAAAH! Hey! Ewwwww!" Ben was grossed out with the slimy tongue of the Tickle Beast brushing against his face, but he started to giggle when the tongue reached Ben's ears.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Okay! That's starting to tickle!" Ben chuckled.

Scruffy growl-giggled as he kept licking Ben's ears. Ben's chuckles grew into giggles and laughs.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Okay! Okay! I get it! Hahahahahahahaha!" But Ben's laughter was cut off when his injured side stung him painfully.

Hearing his laughter, the white stripes on Scruffy's body started to glow. He then ran his tongue softly over the spot where Ben was hurting.

"Huh?!" Ben felt the pain disappearing! "It...it doesn't hurt anymore!"

Scruffy then dug his head under Ben's shirt and licked Ben in the middle of his stomach. His stomach wasn't hurting, but it was ticklish under the beast's tongue!

"OHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! NOT THERE!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The beast's striped glowed again. He stopped tickling Ben and continued licking Ben's wounds until he was all better.

"Whoa! I fell better!" Ben was amazed.

"Of course you are!" Jocu said. He, Vivo, and the Jocklin sisters came over. "When a Tickle Beast hears ticklish laughter, it's capable of incredible power, such as healing abilities."

"So the beast tickled you and used his powers to heal you, Ben." Vivo concluded.

"Wow..." was all Ben could say before Scruffy started wriggling his tails under the boy's shirt and tickled his armpits and stomach.

"AAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! W-WHAT'S HE DOING?! I'M BETTER NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rachel laughed. "I think he's just tickling you for the fun of it."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COME ON, STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M WAY TOO TICKLISH!" Ben laughed. Scruffy stopped and gave Ben a breather. After the breather, he started nibbling Ben's neck.

Ben snorted and giggled. "Hey! Come on! Hahahahaha!"

"So, still think Scruffy is dangerous?" asked Sasha.

"Nope! Hahahahahahahaha! Just-hahahahahaha! Another tickle monster!" Ben said between giggles.

Scruffy sensed Ben's fear of the creature was gone. He stopped ticking and snuggled against his chest with affection.

"He's like a big puppy dog!" Ben chuckled as the beast got off of him. Ben stroked the monster's head. "A big, six-tailed tickle loving puppy dog!"

"And thanks to him, you're all better." Jocu said. "It's a true blessing to have a Tickle Beast in the family."

Ben smiled as Scruffy nuzzled him. "Yeah, it sure is. Another member of this whack bag family."

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hope you liked my part, Amiga! Time to move on to our next story! :)**


End file.
